A Bloody Act
by Buckhunter
Summary: Jack reveals a hidden side of himself to Elizabeth and he must cope when she uses it against him. Jack/OC. Sparrabeth. Willabeth. Part 1 in DMC, part 2 post AWE. T for suggestiveness. Complete in 2 parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Elizabeth loses a bet to Jack and must pay the price- one night in his cabin. However, she learns another side to the pirate, one she could have never known existed. Jack/OC. Sparrabeth. Willabeth. Part 1 in DMC, part 2 post AWE. T for suggestiveness. Complete in 2 parts.**

**A Bloody Act**

"Bloody pirate!" Elizabeth Swann scowled. She'd just lost a bet to Jack Sparrow, captain of the _Black Pearl_.

She angrily threw her deck of cards onto the poor wooden table as Jack smirked at her in triumph.

"What's wrong, love? Don't like the terms ye agreed to anymore?" He teased, mischief in his eyes.

"_Ye want to play?" He asked, caught off-guard._

"_Yes." She'd responded._

"_What's your bet then?" An eyebrow raised curiously._

_She seemed to know the only thing he'd agree to. "I'll spend tonight in your cabin. But," A pause for effect,"You cannot touch me in a way that will compromise my honor."_

_He thought for a moment. "Very well."_

"_And your bet?" Elizabeth countered._

_Jack looked genuinely surprised, as if he didn't expect her to ask. "Er...I'll attempt to leave ye alone for the rest o' the voyage."_

_She nodded, seemingly satisfied, and held out her hand for him to shake._

_He shook it._

"_Bet." They chorused._

"I just didn't think _I _would lose!" She retorted, frowning. "Jack Sparrow, I hope you remember what I said about-"

"I remember." He cut her off. "Don't worry, darlin', I'll leave your honor for your beloved William." His smirk widened as she flushed red. He stood up. "See ye tonight."

*X*

Jack emerged from his cabin not long after the sunset. The sky was dark, reflected by the gentle waves of the sea. The stars shone brightly, breaking up the darkness here and there. The moon provided a soothing light too, making the water look even more majestic. The breeze made the warm air feel slightly cooler. It was a perfect night.

Apparently Elizabeth felt the same, for he found her staring out over the open water. She was leaning against the railing of the starboard side of the _Pearl_, her forearms dangling over the water. He took up a position similar, a mere couple of feet away.

"Come to take me to your cabin?" She spoke first, her voice hinting at annoyance.

"Not yet." He responded, all animated emphasis gone from his voice. "Jus' enjoyin' the evenin' weather's all."

"Really?" She sounded doubtful.

Offended, Jack stalked off towards the rigging to the main mast. If she wasn't going to let him think peacefully, he'd go somewhere she wouldn't be.

"Where are you going?" She inquired, puzzled at his sudden movement.

"Somewhere ye aren't." He responded, irritation in his voice.

"What did I say?" Elizabeth asked firmly.

He ignored her and began climbing the rigging. He'd made it no more than a couple of feet up when she raced over and gripped his foot.

"Jack!"

"What do ye want?" He demanded coldly.

"What did I say wrong?" She repeated.

"I'll tell ye later." Jack growled.

He pulled his ankle free and resumed the climb to the crow's nest.

*X*

When Jack returned to his cabin, Elizabeth was already there. She was sitting in a chair at the table that made up his desk. She glanced up as the door slammed shut.

"You're not still angry, are you?" She asked.

"I'm not." He gave a resounding sigh, kicking his boots off and placing his effects on the desk. He plopped down on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. "Shouldn't 'ave taken it out on ye either."

"But you were upset with _me_, were you not?" Her brow furrowed.

"Not particularly." He admitted. "More angry with meself than anythin'."

"Why?" Elizabeth finally got up and moved to approach him.

"It's all a bloody act." Jack growled, finally looking up at her. His voice softened when he saw her flinch. He dropped his pirate accent, taking up his native English one. He cocked his head at her. "Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what? What's an act?" She questioned.

He snorted lightly, fondly, at her naive manner. But his face darkened again, his voice a murmur of grief. "You're just like her…"

He expected another onslaught of questions, but to his surprise, she said nothing. There was a long silence, until a gasp of realization came from her. He stared at the planking of the cabin floor, not reacting to her sitting beside him.

"What was her name?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Alice." Jack replied after a long moment. "Her name was Alice Raven." He paused briefly. "Green eyes, black hair, gentlest face. She looked for the good in everyone. Wasn't a trace of evil in her. Everything she did she did because she believed it to be right."

"What happened to her?"

"Barbossa." He spat. "The night he mutinied on me, he had us pulled out on deck. He shot her. I tried so hard to get to her, but then he shot me- _twice_. I flipped over the _Pearl_'s railing and landed in the water. I don't remember much else, except for just floating there. He threw me my effects, leaving the pistol with a single shot. Then he left, just took off with _my _ship."

"So you weren't going after Captain Barbossa just because of the _Black Pearl_." She murmured.

He shook his head. "I went after him to avenge her. After ten years, I did it."


	2. Chapter 2

The Locker was torturous. Jack couldn't stop thinking about her. No, not Elizabeth Swann- Alice Raven. He could've sworn that she'd appeared before him at one point, just as if she were real. But then she'd faded. He'd heard accusations from her in his head. She was blaming him for being too slow to save her- that he'd deserved the two bullets that had nearly killed him. He couldn't believe it.

When his crew, Sao Feng's men, Barbossa, Will, and even Elizabeth had rescued him, he'd spent some time in his cabin, just...sulking. Part of him was glad they'd rescued him, another missed Alice's voice from inside his head, and the last part was furious with Elizabeth. Not that he could bring himself to do anything about the last part; the other two outweighed it.

After awhile, Jack had pushed it all behind him. He was alive again and that's all that mattered.

He had to face Jones and Beckett, stop their reign before it became unstoppable. So that's what he did- he went to Shipwreck Cove to meet up with the Brethren Court. Barbossa convinced them that releasing Calypso would actually work- which it didn't. Then he'd exchanged with Will, only to find himself in the Dutchman's brig. Then they fought. Jones was destroyed, Will became the new captain of the Flying Dutchman, and all was over.

Then Barbossa stole the Pearl again, leaving a mere dinghy for his rival. Jack, who'd stolen his charts, found himself sailing across the Caribbean- just roaming. He let the sea take him where it wished. And so it did.

He'd gotten caught in a storm and took shelter on an island, finding a small house for shelter. He discovered that this was where Will had left Elizabeth, who was two months pregnant with the whelp's child.

_Jack stood in the doorway of the small home, blinking water from his eyes._

"_Jack?" Elizabeth had seemed confused. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Takin' shelter from the storm, o'course." He'd responded. Then he added,"Ah, yes, Barbossa stole the Pearl again. Left me with a dinghy."_

"_You really need to watch your ship more closely." She sighed, moving aside. "Come in."_

"_Thank you." He huffed, dropping his pirate accent as he entered. "Don't really have anywhere to go, you know. Might try to stop by the Cove after the storm and check on Teague though."_

"_I stopped by last week." She told him. "He's doing fine."_

"_Oh. Good." He'd replied._

The storm lasted five days. They'd had a lot of time to talk.

"_I'm sorry." Elizabeth brought up on the third night, while they sat in silence after supper._

"_You've no reason to be." Jack had replied. "I forgave you for killing me a long time ago."_

"_But I used your weakness against you." She seemed to want him to argue._

_He raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "So?"_

When dawn came on the sixth day, the horizon was pink with clearing clouds. The sky had been clear. Upon going down to the beach and inspecting the dinghy, he'd found it in good condition. Elizabeth watched him from up at her house. He gave her a nod in farewell, heaving the dinghy to the shoreline.

He heaved off.

Jack only came across Elizabeth once within the next twenty years. Her son had sent him a letter in a Tortuga bar that she was ill. He'd made good time there in his dinghy. Henry, a boy of seven years, had greeted him.

"_You got my letter?" The boy asked. "You're Jack Sparrow?"_

"_Aye, that's me." He nodded. "Take me to your mother."_

"_She's asleep right now." Henry told him as he led him inside. "Has been since yesterday. I think she has a fever."_

"_That's not a good sign." Jack muttered to himself. Louder, he said,"Don't worry, lad. She's got me, she'll be fine."_

Elizabeth _was _fine. It took a week for her to recover enough for Jack to leave. She'd been shocked to see him there and questioned him, seeming skeptical when he'd told her he'd been sent for. He'd merely smirked.

He didn't see Henry again for fourteen years, when he met him in the Saint Martin prison. The young man didn't remember him.

Jack, with the _Black Pearl _back, sailed and did as he'd always done- pillaged, plundered, didn't give a hoot (and fought off the Navy). But time was taking its toll, for he had a good sixty-two years on him now. He wondered if he should've drank from the Fountain of Youth after all.

They got caught up in a battle with two Navy ships, fending them off for a long enough time to get away. But he'd been injured- taken a grapeshot to his right shoulder. Fever set in, leaving him with days of restless sleep. Gibbs was always right by his side. It was three days later when the infection set in.

He knew that he wasn't going to make it.

"_Gibbs…" He'd gasped in one of his good moments._

"_Aye, sir?" The older man had asked softly._

"_Send a letter to the Turners. Tell them we're comin'." Jack had ordered weakly. "Then set course for their island."_

"_But, Cap'n-" His lifelong friend protested._

"_Please." He gasped out, feeling the fever pull at him. "I want...I want to see them one last time."_

_Gibbs nodded sadly. "Aye, Jack, I'll see to it."_

"_Thank you." He'd praised. "Ye'll make a fine captain for the _Pearl_, when I'm gone."_

The next time he'd regained consciousness, he heard quiet, worried voices around him. He'd opened his eyes to bleary vision, but he recognized the people he saw immediately.

_A slow smirk had spread across his face. His voice was just above a whisper. "Would ye look at who it is? Wasn't sure I'd still be around by the time we arrived."_

"_What happened?" Will had asked._

"_I took a grapeshot to the shoulder, if I recall." Jack admitted. "Then came the fever...then the infection. There's only so much a man can do once he hits sixty-two."_

"_You're not really tha told, are you?" Henry'd questioned._

_He'd laughed. "Henry, lad, I was already fifty-eight when ye met me in Saint Martin."_

"_Ye never would've died at a hangin', would ye, Jack?" Bootstrap knew._

"_Never."_

"_There has to be something we can do!" Elizabeth had pleaded._

"_It's already too late, love."_

They'd talked, Jack had gradually grown weaker, and eventually he had to stop talking. They seemed to know what was coming. Henry ultimately left, probably to go break the news to Carina- she'd not come because she knew it was personal for the family. Elizabeth had forced herself to leave too, already sobbing.

Will and William Turner were both by Jack Sparrow's side when the life faded from his eyes; when his weak body gave in to what would be a painless afterlife; when he embraced the darkness.

**A/N: I feel like half of it wasn't even related to the first chapter, but I like it.**


End file.
